minimonadventureofminionsfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Шаблон:TalentDescription
}|Spiraling Mana|You focus your mana to reinforce your attacks. Increases your Magic Attack and Magic Penetration.|}} }|Mana Flow|Control the mana flow inside your body. Greatly increases your HP and Magic Defence.|}} }|Attunement|Become more attuned with nature. Increases your Physical Defence and Magic Defence.|}} }|Death's Kiss|You have a Grim Reaper watching over you. As an ally. Increases your M.Critical Hit and Magic Penetration.|}} }|Elemental Guru|Controlling the elements is easy! Increases your M.Critical Hit and HP.|}} }|Bolster|No rest for the weak and weary! Increases your HP greatly!|}} }|Fortify|Minions train their bodies by hitting boulders. Your HP and Physical Defence increases greatly!|}} }|Durendal|Use this sword imbued with magic and parry incoming attacks. Increases your Physical Defence and Magic Penetration.|}} }|Psychic|Reading the future helps you in battle! Increases your Magic Defence and Magic Penetration.|}} }|Gaia Energy|Attune yourself with nature and draw from its infinite strength. Increases your Physical Defence and Physical Attack.}} }|Spirit Force|"Meditate. Float. Enlightenment. In that order." ---Monk Doo. Greatly increases your Magic Defence.|}} }|Mana Burst|You're overflowing with energy! This burst of mana greatly improves your HP and Magic Attack.|}} }|Channel Energy|Focusing on your energy greatly improves your magical ability. Increases your Magic Attack.|}} }|Feral Ferocity|Sometimes a minion has to behave like a beast. Increases your HP and Dodge.|}} }|Ancient Wisdom|Reading scrolls left behind by your ancestors improves your Magic Defence and Dodge greatly!|}} }|Hit-and-Run|A classic strategy: the enemy won't see you coming! Increases your Physical Attack and Dodge.|}} }|Bloodthirst|A strong minion doesn't let its prey escape! Increases your Physical Attack and Life Drain.|}} }|Tactical Genius|Learn different defensive tactics, which greatly increases your Physical Defence and Dodge!|}} }|Ares' Blessing|The God of War blesses strong minions with even more power. Increases your Physical Attack and HP.| }|Ares%27 Blessing|The God of War blesses strong minions with even more power. Increases your Physical Attack and HP.|}}}} }|Life Force|Drink some reinvigorating water from the Fountain of Youth. This drink increases your HP and Physical Penetration.|}} }|Magical Shock|A light of wisdom shines down on you! You feel inspired! Increases your Magic Attack and M.Critical Hit.|}} }|Mana Barrier|Channel your mana into a barrier that reinforces your spells. Increases your Magic Attack and Physical Defence.|}} }|Energy Flow|Read the flow of energy in your surrounding. Increases your Magic Attack and Magic Defence.|}} }|All-Or-Nothing|Every attack can be fatal! Increases your Physical Attack and P.Critical Hit.|}} }|Rage|Certain things get the blood of a minion boiling. Harness that rage to increase you P.Critical Hit and Life Drain.|}} }|Skillful|Fear the minion who has practiced one attack 10,000 times! Increases your P.Critical Hit and Physical Penetration.|}} }|Bulk Up|Exercise so you can look great for the ladies. Increases your Physical Attack.|}} }|Scare Tactic|Scare the enemy to such an extent that you appear stronger than you actually are. Increases your Physical Attack and Physical Penetration.|}} }|Warchief|Every tribe needs its warchief! Train your leadership abilities and increase your P.Critical Hit and HP.|}} }|Deception|"To fool your enemy, you first fool your allies." ---Sage Doo. Increases your Magic Attack and Dodge.|}} }|Revamp|Target practice every day starts to pay off! Increases your Physical Attack and Accuracy.|}}